efvegegfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Writing Wiki/Projects/Project Conventions
This is the main page for the Project Conventions. If this is not the page you are looking for, click this link! Project Conventions is for those who are proficient in the fields of grammar, spelling, proper template user, and/or (though preferably and) category usage. If you meet the aforementioned criteria, then please continue reading! If you do not, but wish to find people with such skills, please go here! ... So, you've decided to continue, that's great! The fact that you've continued must mean that you meet the above criteria and want to join the project! However, before we let you join, we should discuss what your membership in this project details and weather or not you can meet those needs! Project Details To join this project, you should meet the following requirements (as well as meet the editing rule): #You should be a master or template and category usage. #You should be knowledgeable in the fields of grammar and spelling. #You should be friendly and assume good faith (recommended) #You should have 500+ edits (recommended) #You should have been a member of the wiki for 3+ months. If you meet most (though preferably all) of the above requirements, then you're doing great so far! Now then, since you meet these requirements, you should know what will be asked of you if you're a member of the project. You will be asked to... #Check requesting users' spelling, grammar, category usage, and template usage. #Correct requesting users' spelling, grammar, category usage, and template usage. If you do not mind doing the following, then you're almost ready to be a member of the project! But, there are some other activity requirements that will be placed upon you, they are: #A weekly, non-project related edit #A weekly, project related edit These edits must be "good edits" (meaning they are contributive and not spam edits. If you are still confused as to what this constitutes, you can message the leader of the project to clarify any questions you have.). If you do not feel as though you can meet these extra activity requirements, then do not join this project. If you feel that you can, then you're ready to leave a joining request! Joining To join this Project, please go to it's forum board, create a new "discussion" with the following information: #Why you wish to apply (though this should be obvious). #Why you think you'll succeed in the project. #How often do you edit your story/are you active (you can technically be active without editing a story). #What you will bring to the project to make it better. #What is your weakest trait. Once you have done so, either the leader or deputy of the project will answer you either with a) your partner or b) the reason why you weren't accepted into the project. Member List These are the members of this project! *Project Leader - *Project Deputy - Regular members are as follows in chronological order: #